parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brittanyhontas
Brittanyhontas is DinosaurKingRockz's fifth movie-spoof of Pocahontas (1995). It will appear on YouTube on July 6, 2016. Cast: *Pocahontas - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *John Smith - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Governor Ratcliffe - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Meeko - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Flit - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Percy - Barkley (Sesame Street) *Chief Powhatan - Aladdin *Grandmother Willow - Trista/Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) *Nakoma - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Kocoum - King Candy (Wreck-it-Ralph) *Kekata - Sultan (Aladdin) *Thomas - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Wiggins - Dijon (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Ben and Lon - Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck (Disney) Scenes: # Brittanyhontas Part 1 - "The Virginia Company" # Brittanyhontas Part 2 - The Storm # Brittanyhontas Part 3 - Main Title/"Steady as the Beating Drum" # Brittanyhontas Part 4 - Brittany's Appearance/Aladdin Talks About King Candy # Brittanyhontas Part 5 - "Steady as the Beating Drum" (Reprise)/"Just Around the Riverbend" # Brittanyhontas Part 6 - Brittany Went to see Sailor Pluto/"Listen With Your Heart" # Brittanyhontas Part 7 - Arrived in Virginia/Max Taylor Meets Tod and Petrie # Brittanyhontas Part 8 - The Humans Know About The Visitors/Merlock Called The New Land Jamestown # Brittanyhontas Part 9 - Mine, Mine, Mine # Brittanyhontas Part 10 - Max Taylor Meets Brittany # Brittanyhontas Part 11 - The Humans Attack # Brittanyhontas Part 12 - Unusual Words # Brittanyhontas Part 13 - "Colors of the Wind" # Brittanyhontas Part 14 - Back at Camp # Brittanyhontas Part 15 - Max Taylor Sees Brittany Again # Brittanyhontas Part 16 - Max Taylor Meets Sailor Pluto # Brittanyhontas Part 17 - The Warriors are Here/Max Taylor Argued with Merlock # Brittanyhontas Part 18 - Brittany Runs Into the Woods/Simon Followed Max Taylor # Brittanyhontas Part 19 - Jeanette Goes for Help/Tod & Barkley Fight/Sailor Pluto Shows Everyone the Ripple # Brittanyhontas Part 20 - Brittany and Max Taylor Kiss/King Candy Tries to Kill Max Taylor # Brittanyhontas Part 21 - "If I Never Knew You" # Brittanyhontas Part 22 - "Savages"/Merida Remembers her Dream # Brittanyhontas Part 23 - "Savages" (Reprise)/Aladdin Listens with his Heart/Merlock Shoots Max Taylor # Brittanyhontas Part 24 - "I'll Always Be With You" # Brittanyhontas Part 25 - End Credits Trivia: *''Sailor Moon'', Mickey Mouse: Runaway Brain, The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving, and Pocahontas were released in 1995. *''Pocahontas'' was released on home video part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection, while Sailor Moon S and Sailor Moon Super S was released in 2000. Gallery: Brittany Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Brittany Miler as Pocahontas Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max Taylor as John Smith Merlock in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|Merlock as Governor Ratcliffe Young Tod in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Tod as Meeko Petrie in The Land Before Time 8 The Big Freeze.jpg|Petrie as Flit Barkley in Sesame Street.jpg|Barkley as Percy Aladdin in Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin as Chief Powhatan Sailor Pluto.jpg|Trista/Sailor Pluto as Grandmother Willow Jeanette Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Jeanette Miller as Nakoma King Candy-0.jpg|King Candy as Kocoum Simon Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Simon Seville as Thomas Dijon in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|Dijon as Wiggins Mickey Mouse in Mickey's Christmas Carol.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Ben Donald Duck in House of Mouse.jpg|Donald Duck as Lon Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Pocahontas Movie Posters Category:Posters Category:Movie Posters Category:Movies-Posters Category:Movies Posters Category:Pocahontas Parodies Category:Pocahontas Movies Posters Category:Sheets